Hanatarou's Bk Adventures
by Nnoifangirl5
Summary: Somewhere in the Bleach world in a location everyone knew, there was a Burger King. Everyone, no matter what race they were, Soul Reaper, Arrancar, or Human. And Hanatarou is the nervous teen working at Burger King.
1. Yelling

**Somewhere in the Bleach world in a location everyone knew, there was a Burger King. Everyone, no matter what race they were, Soul Reaper, Arrancar, or Human. And as we all know, at every Burger King there is that one insecure and nervous teen that works the register. At this Burger King, that teenager is Hanatarou. He's only been working there a day. I do not own anything at all.**

* * *

"And so if someone's at the counter all you say is 'Welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?'" and then Byakuya was explaining to Hanatarou the rules of Burger King. Byakuya was the manager of this Burger King. Hanatarou continued nodding as he adjusted his name tag on the weird Burger King uniform he was wearing. "And when working at the drive thru, you must have the food out at the right time or you're fired. Got it?" Byakuya said, turning to face Hanatarou.

Hanatarou nodded quickly. "I think I've got it all," he said. "Good, now we're opening in a few minutes. You'll be at the drive thru first, and I'll come and get you when it's time for you to switch to the counter." Byakuya said as he left the room. Hanatarou looked around the room as there were people working with the food and he walked over to the drive thru speaker, putting on the headset, waiting for the first person to order.

After a few minutes he sighed and sat down. "This job is so boring…but at least I'm getting paid." He said. He then saw a car appearing at the drive thru. "Oh a customer!" he said. He turned on the speaker on his headset. "Hello, welcome to Burger King. May I take your order?" he asked. "WHOPPER!" The person in the car, who turned out to be Kenpachi, yelled. Hanatarou jumped up in the air, scared as possible. "U-ummm…" he started. "WHOPPER NO ONION! LARGE FRIES!" Kenpachi yelled into the speaker.

Hanatarou fell over, ears bleeding slightly. "U-um, One whopper, no onion…p-please pull in to the next window…" He said meekly into the microphone. "WAIT, THAT'S NOT ALL I WANTED!" Kenpachi yelled again into the microphone. Hanatarou tried to stand. "What else did you want?" he asked. "Kenny, I want a kiddy meal!" He heard Yachiru shouting. Kenpachi sighed and mumbled. "One BK Kids meal…I-I mean ONE BK KIDS MEAL!" he shouted, making Hanatarou fall over again. "Please pull up to the next window" Hanatarou said quietly.

Hanatarou stood up and wrote down the order, handing it to the people making food. In seconds, because it _is_ called fast food, the meal was ready right as Kenpachi's car was at the window, honking the horn loudly. "WHERE'S MY ORDER, KID?" He yelled. "C-coming right up!" A nervous Hanatarou called, carrying the bags of food to the window. "That'll be $5.25." he said when he opened the window. Kenpachi whipped out five dollars then realized he didn't have change. "Hey Yachiru, you got any change" he asked the younger kid, who shook her head quickly. "No I don't, Kenny! I bet it all on you at that last fight against Ichigo, remember?" she said. "Ah, yeah, that one was fun." He laughed, remember.

"E-excuse me sir…there are people in line waiting." Hanatarou said. "HOLD ON, WILL YA?" Kenpachi yelled as he began searching through the seats for change. "Aha! I found a quarter, Kenny!" Yachiru yelled happily, handing Kenpachi a dirty quarter. "Ew, okay then." He said as he grabbed it, handing the quarter and the five dollars to Hanatarou. "Here you go." Hanatarou said as he handed the bags of steaming hot food into Kenpachi's waiting hands. "Thanks…I'll have to come back sometime!" Kenpachi said with a wild smile. "Um, have a nice day." Hanatarou said as the car drove away.

* * *

**Hope you liked my new story! I did kinda get the idea from Dane Cook, and I do not own that. Also, I will have a lot more new chapters of the BK Adventures! If anyone has any ideas for people in new chapters, please don't hesitate to tell! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Cheese

**Thanks for reading my story! Hope your liking it! **

**Hanatarou: Aren't you going to say how you don't own any of this?**

**Ouranfangirl: Yeah yeah, whatever. I own nothing in this story except the funny ideas to get poor Hanatarou to work at the crappiest Burger King ever!**

**Hanatarou: Hey!**

**Ouranfangirl: **Ignoring him** On with the story!**

* * *

After about a few hours of somewhat normal customers, Byakuya walked back over to the drive thru where Hanatarou was to check on him. "Have you been doing well?" Byakuya asked. Hanatarou nodded quickly. "Yes, everything's been fine. I've been working the drive thru like you told me to!" he said eagerly. "Good, now it's your turn to work the counter." Byakuya said as he walked out. "Oh and by the way, we're out of cheese for the time being. But in about a half hour a deliver truck is going to drop off some more. Please tell that to the customers." He added as he left.

Hanatarou then ran from the drive thru window over to the counter and stood there waiting for a person to walk in and order something. He sighed and looked around the Burger King. "Well, it's a weekday. I guess this place is supposed to be slow at this hour." He said to himself. Nnoitra then entered the restaurant as the little bell thingy on the door rang as he opened the door and he turned around, seeing what it was, a little surprised at first. "What the hell?" he asked. He shrugged and walked over to the counter and Hanatarou backed up slowly.

"U-um, Welcome to Burger King. M-may I take your order?" he asked meekly. "Yeah, you can. I want a…uh…umm…" Nnoitra started, looking at the menu. Hanatarou waited a moment before speaking up. "Have you decided yet?" he asked. "You shut up! I haven't decided-oh wait; now I have!" Nnoitra said as he finally found what he wanted. "I'm gonna have a whopper, no tomato, extra cheese, small fries, and a large coke." He said. "Um, sir, we don't have any cheese right now." Hanatarou said looking up at him.

Nnoitra glared at him a moment before speaking again. "Excuse me?" he said. Hanatarou backed up. "I-I…we don't have any cheese. They're-"He was cut off by Nnoitra's sword right in front of his face. "Boy you better put some damn cheese on that burger or I will not hesitate to kill you!" Nnoitra yelled. "U-um, one whopper with cheese coming right up." Hanatarou said quietly as he ran to Byakuya's office, leaving Nnoitra standing there.

He threw open the door and ran into the office where Byakuya was reading something. "Yes?" Byakuya said, not looking up. "B-Byakuya-san, we need cheese. Now." Hanatarou said breathlessly. Byakuya lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked. Hanatarou nodded quickly. "Th-there's a dude out there that, uh, absolutely demands cheese on his whopper." Hanatarou said. "Well he will just have to wait." Byakuya said patiently. "I honestly don't think this guy really wants to wait." Hanatarou said. "Do you want to keep this job, Hanatarou?" Byakuya asked. "Yes, I really really need this job." Hanatarou said impatiently. "Then go back to work and tell the man either to wait or leave." Byakuya said as Hanatarou sighed and walked out. "It's not like he's gonna kill you or something." Byakuya added as Hanatarou closed the door. "Oh you have no idea…" Hanatarou mumbled as he walked away.

He gulped as he walked back over to the counter and grabbed some fries and a coke on his way over. "H-here you go. Here's your order. Have a nice day." Hanatarou said as he set them on the counter. Nnoitra looked at the tray of food and was about to pay him when he didn't see the whopper. "That's not all I asked for." He said looking down. "U-um yes it is." Hanatarou lied. "I specifically remember asking for a whopper with extra cheese and there isn't a whopper at all!" Nnoitra said. "N-no, you said nothing whatsoever about a whopper." Hanatarou said nervously. Nnoitra reached for his sword once more and to Hanatarou's delight, the delivery truck pulled up outside. "Hold on one second, please!" Hanatarou yelled as he ran out of the restaurant. A car almost ran him over as he approached the truck.

A fat man with a mustache in a brown uniform walked out of the truck, with a large box approaching Hanatarou. "Let's see, uh, I got an order of cheese for this Burger King establishment." He said, and it sounded like he had a thick New York accent. Hanatarou happily took the box and nodded. "Thank you, thank you, a million times!" he said and ran back into the restaurant and handed the box of cheese to the workers making food. "I, uh, I need a whopper with extra cheese, no tomato." Hanatarou said breathlessly.

He didn't dare turn around to see Nnoitra who was continuing to stand there angrily. The workers handed him a whopper, wrapped up and hot, and then Hanatarou ran back to Nnoitra, handing him the burger. "Here you go. One whopper, no tomato, extra cheese, just like you wanted." He said. "Well it's about time!" Nnoitra said as he grabbed the whopper from Hanatarou's shaking hands. "That's three dollars." Hanatarou added. Nnoitra threw some money at him and went over to a table and began eating. "Well, that was…scary." Hanatarou said as he put the money back into the register.


	3. Small Fries

**I know it's been forever since I've updated this and I'm sorry! But I hope you guys like this chapter! My computer got stupid and so I got a laptop and this story was saved on the other computer so I had to start over and it took absolute forever! Anyways, I own nothing in the story lol. Hope you like!**

* * *

Hanatarou looked around the restaurant of Burger King for a minute or two, looked out the window, sighed and just let his mind wander. He then heard the door open and in walked Rangiku and Toshiro.

"That's the last time I ever take directions from you, Rangiku." Toshiro muttered, looking down.

"Oh, it's not so bad! You'll love the food here!" Rangiku said happily as she looked at the menu. "Hmmm…I wonder what I'll get. I need to keep my figure after all." She said.

Toshiro sighed. "I don't know what I want."

"Hello, welcome to Burger King. May I take your order?" Hanatarou asked. "Just a moment, please." Toshiro replied. Hanatarou nodded. "Oh! You want a kids meal, captain?" Rangiku teased.

Hanatarou couldn't help but cover his mouth with a laugh. Toshiro glared at him. "No thank you, Rangiku. How about…umm…a whopper." Toshiro said.

"Are you sure that's not too much for you?" Rangiku asked. "Yes, it's just enough." Toshiro said.

"Such a big sandwich for such a small person." She reminded him. "Will you please be quiet?" Toshiro asked. Rangiku giggled and looked at the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" Hanatarou asked. "Yes I'll have a whopper with small fries…" Toshiro began and Rangiku did a giggle snort.

"Small fries…" she mumbled and giggled. Toshiro shot a glare her way and she looked back at the menu. "One whopper with a small fries…anything else?"

Hanatarou asked. "What do you want, Rangiku?" Toshiro asked. "All this is just so much…so fattening. I need to keep my figure, you know." Rangiku replied.

"We do have salads here." Hanatarou suggested. "Oooh that sounds perfect! I'll have that." Rangiku said happily

Hanatarou nodded. "Ok, a whopper with small fries-" he began and Rangiku did a giggle snort again at the small fries joke. "And a salad." Hanatarou continued. "Anything else?"

"We'll need drinks too. How about a coke for me and…" Toshiro began and looked at Rangiku. "I'll have some water." She said. Hanatarou nodded.

"Ok, that's all together five dollars and fifty cents." He said. Toshiro took out his wallet with some smiling candies on it. This time, Rangiku and Hanatarou both laughed.

"C-C-Captain? A wallet with smiling candies?" Rangiku laughed. Toshiro felt a blush cross his cheeks. "Rangiku, please be quiet." He replied.

Hanatarou giggled a bit. "Your food will be right out." He said as Toshiro handed him the money. He went away to get the drinks and put the coke in a cup but didn't see any ice.

He went back out to the counter. "Um, C-Captain Toshiro, there seems to be no ice. Could you…..?" he asked and Toshiro glared. Rangiku just laughed. "Make him some ice, Captain!"

Toshiro walked over to a table. "I don't need any ice." He said coldly. Rangiku just continued laughing. "Oh, you are so cute~" she said to Hanatarou. Hanatarou smiled, blushing a little.

"Th-thank you, ma'am." He said and went to get the rest of the food.

When he came back with the salad, burger, drinks, and fries, Rangiku took the tray, smiling. "Thank you so much for being a great help with us. You really are funny!" she said.

"You are very welcome, ma'am." He said back. Rangiku carried the tray to the table she and Toshiro were sharing.

"Eat all your small fries, Captain!" she laughed. Toshiro grabbed his food. "Be quiet, Rangiku." He said.

Rangiku just giggled and began to eat her salad. After a few minutes of them eating, Toshiro was full from half his whopper and fries. "Ugh, that was way too much."

Rangiku laughed even more. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to finish the whole thing, Captain! Get a whopper junior next time!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Whatever…." Though in the back of his mind, he found all the jokes to be quite funny.

* * *

**Yeah, so that's the story lol. Reviews are loved! Thank youuuu! Love ya all, nya~**


End file.
